


A Letter From Revali

by GhostOfStarman



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfStarman/pseuds/GhostOfStarman
Summary: It’s a death march to their inevitable demise, because Revali feels like he isn’t enough.Revali’s thoughts on the Calamity directed to Princess Mipha.
Relationships: Mipha/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	A Letter From Revali

* * *

_Dear Princess Mipha of the Zora,_

_Where to begin? I suppose I should start by asking how you are. Are you doing well? Word spreads amazingly fast, I’ve heard about the recent prosperity of your Domain. I’m almost tempted to fly there myself, but alas, we are running out of time._

_Perhaps I should use the remaining time for several confessions. “Live a life without regret”, the elders say, but I’ve always felt that so far, my life is one burdened heavily with regrets. Maybe I should start relieving those burdens so that I will die happier._

_Out of all of the champions, I’ve always felt like you understood me the most. You were quiet and observant, but you were understanding and kind. My greatest regret would have to be that I wished that I had taken the time to get to know you better._

_Mipha._

_Time is running out, I can feel it, in the breeze that rushes through my wings. The winds bring the sour taste of hatred, tainted with malice. The Rito grow restless, and perhaps you feel it too. The feeling is like a sickness, cancer that slowly spreads and poisons the land, and it’s coming, it’s slowly but surely awakening._

_That is why I have decided to take the time to write to you. Mipha, we Rito are proud creatures, so my pride does not let me say that I am afraid._

_I am afraid that our world is going to be consumed into the darkness. Ever since I was a mere hatchling, I have been training relentlessly. My parents died when I was very young, and since then, being the youngest and the smallest in the village, I knew that I wanted to prove them wrong. All I wanted to be was to be the best, so that despite being the smallest I would not be the weakest, and no one would ever make me feel less than I am. So I trained, and soon I was the greatest in my village. But then, we became champions, and that was when I knew that being the greatest was not enough._

_This time, I decided that I want to set an example to my people, to let them know that when the time comes, there would be nothing to fear because I, Revali, would be there to protect them._

_But it still doesn’t feel like it’s enough._

_No, it’s not going to be enough. Mere wind is not going to stop an ancient evil that has festered and plotted for 10,000 years. A gale is not enough to stop sickness, darkness that lingers at the hearts of many and prey at their faint hearts, shadows that are eager to consume. Countless times I have awoken in the middle of the night, and I see you, lying dead, alongside our fellow champions._

_It haunts me, the thought of your blank eyes devoid of life and warmth, and I have to write to you, and only when I receive a letter back, so I feel much more relieved, until it happens again. It’s a vicious cycle, and seeing you dead so many times, killed over and over has made me really think about what we are doing to prepare._

_Mipha, it’s not enough. None of this is going to be enough. What chance do we stand? Mere mortals, standing in the face of the incarnation of hatred and malice itself. We are nothing but pests, vulnerable and made of flesh in the presence of a god._

_That is why I chose to remain distant. I will not allow myself to get closer to anyone because then it will hard to let go. The end is inevitable, I don’t want to make this any harder. But, I will say that by the slight chance that we do survive and pull through, perhaps I will take the time to get to know everyone better. That knight, maybe I will have a chance to apologize, I know I have treated him unfairly._

_Despite the knowledge of our inevitable deaths, in these last few months, I will admit that I have never felt this close to being whole. You three, the other champions and representatives of your respective races, have become somewhat of a family to me. I have always been alone, now that I look back on it. Being the greatest meant I had to continue my training, but the tradeoff is gaining this loneliness so deep that it drowns me now that I became aware of it._

_Zelda has yet to awaken her power. We really have no other option left, and should that knight have to face Ganon without her, I fear we will fail. He may be destined, but he is only a Hylian. How long will he last, against a being so ancient and eldritch? We know nothing about the Calamity, besides the legends of old time. What chance do we have?_

_Perhaps my greatest fear is that I will be alone once more, when you three are taken from me. Mipha, I’m not sure what I will do should the Calamity consume us in its hunger. All I have ever known will be gone. As champions, you know as well as I do that our people are watching. They are depending on us so much, I am afraid that I will disappoint them. What will they do, should we fall? What then?_

_Mipha, none of this is enough to save us from our demise._

•••

Revali shuts his journal with a huff, burying it under a stack of parchment on his desk. With an air of regret, he turns away, slinging his bow over his back as he takes off to the Flight Range.

It’s only until 100 years later when someone finds it, the pages yellowed with age and the words unsaid.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Zelda fandom! This is my first time expanding my fandoms and writing a Zelda fic. Having played Breath of the Wild, I thought that it was a Zelda game unlike the others, with a huge backstory as well as amazing gameplay and graphics. Revali is a very interesting character, I think that he's someone that is underrated due to his hardworking nature and determination. Poor bard works so hard, after all, he's worked for his ability while every else is born with it!
> 
> I've actually found myself struggling to write something Zelda related for a while now, due to how there is already a story, and I couldn't think of a plot suitable for the game without it being written a hundred times now. This fic is probably a concept that has been written multiple times as well, I can be a hypocrite sometimes. Hopefully, it does not bore you.
> 
> With that being said, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
